Compañeros de cuarto
by brisadesangre
Summary: Este es un fic de Universo Alterno, contenido yaoi. Deidara es un chico de 18 años que acaba de entrar a la universidad donde se topara con un grupo de tipos raros y en especial uno muy molesto que resultara ser su compañero de cuarto.


Mi primer día en la Universidad. Ya he llegado al campus, es bastante grande, he de admitirlo. Según entiendo, los edificios donde se alojan los estudiantes están cerca de sus facultades y puede que entre mis vecinos de cuarto haya chicos de una Facultad diferente a la mía.

Yo vine a estudiar arte, me apasiona esculpir y en ocasiones hacer explotar mis obras. Si, seguramente soy un enfermo mental al hacer eso, pero lo disfruto demasiado como para que me importe.

415D, esa es mi habitación. Me dirijo al edificio D, subo por el elevador hasta el cuarto piso y recorro los pasillos buscando la 415D. -411,412,413,414, ¡415,hum!- al fin la encontré. Saco la llave de mi bolsillo, la introduzco en la puerta y ruego al cielo que no me toque un mal compañero. Abro la puerta lentamente, no hay nadie, -¡Perfecto!- exclamo satisfecho de tener el cuarto para mi solo.

Rápidamente desempaco y me instalo en el lugar. Hay dos camas, dos roperos, un escritorio, ventana y una mini nevera. Creo que me resultara cómodo este sitio, tranquilo sin nadie que me moleste.

Es la 10:28am, la ceremonia de bienvenida es a las 11:00. Tengo tiempo de darme un relajante baño después de mi largo y cansado viaje. Cierro los ojos y me estiro perezosamente. Con amabas manos tomo la parte baja de mi playera y comienzo a levantarla. Oigo unos molestos toquidos en mi puerta ¡Demonios! Adiós a mi momento de relajación.

Apenas abro la puerta, él chico me empuja y se adentra en mi cuarto, -parece que ya te instalaste, chico nuevo ¿Cómo te llamas? Digo ¿no quieres que te llame "chico nuevo" hasta que salga de la universidad o si?- un chico albino de ojos violetas.

Cierro molesto la puerta-primero dime ¿quién eres tu, uhn?

-Soy Hidan, de la 416, facultad de Ciencias y Letras, tengo 21 ¿algo mas que quieras saber, princesita?

-¡En tu vida! ¡escúchame bien! ¡en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme "princesita"! ¿entendiste, hum?

-Lo que digas, nena.

-¡Se acabo! ¡aquí va a correr sangre, h'm!- le lanzo un golpe y... ¡Fuck! Acabo de golpear al tipo equivocado. Hidan se hizo a un lado y he golpeado a un chico que apareció frente a mi, justo en la mejilla.

Aparta mi mano de su rostro lentamente, a pesar de todo tiene una expresión tranquila –¿les importaría ir hacer escándalo a otra parte? Estoy tratando de leer.

-¡Hey, Itachi! ¿Ya lo viste? Es un nuevo- Entonces este chico se llama Itachi. Tiene ojos negros; su cabello es largo, amarrado en una coleta baja, también de color negro.

-Me da igual. Solo guarden silencio- da media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Molestémoslo un poco, -¿O sea que quieres que saquemos el ruido? Por mi no hay problema, uhn- digo bromista. Él tan solo gira la cabeza, me lanza una mirada de menosprecio y se va. -¿Qué le pasa a ese Iceberg con patas, uhn?

-Así es él, esta estudiando para psicólogo, llego el año pasado.

Miro extrañado a Hidan, -es un chiste ¿cierto?

-No, pero no te preocupes, todo el mundo piensa eso la primera vez- parece que otro estorbo mas ha venido a joderme la mañana. Volteo hacia la puerta. ¡Vaya! ¡Que tío tan raro! Los ojos pequeños, cabello negro azulado, cara amplia y tosca con una nariz recta y grande. –Soy Kisame, tu eres...

-Deidara- creo que este no esta tan loco como el albino- ¿tu también eres uno de mis vecinos?

-No, yo solo venía a ver a Hidan, Itachi y otros dos tipos de nuestro grupo social.

-¿Grupo social?

-Osease, amigos- repone Hidan con un tono muy molesto, como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado mental o un niño de 3 años.

-¡Ya se que quiso decir!- le grito a Hidan- Pero es extraño que hables con tanta formalidad- esta vez me dirijo a Kisame.

-Si, bien... no se, nunca lo había notado.

-Es que ve un chingo de documentales y se le ha pegado la forma de hablar- creo que estos dos son todo lo contrario del otro.

-¿Vas a venir Hidan?

-Claro, es una tradición.

-¿De qué hablan, hum?- no pienso seguir con el signo de interrogación sobre mi cabeza.

-Cada año vamos a un lugar a festejar un nuevo año de estudio, este año iremos a un parque de diversiones que hay cerca de aquí- contesta Kisame.

-¿Vamos ir a ese parque?- según veo, el ojivioleta no estaba enterado.

-Bueno, esa era mi propuesta para este año.

-A mi me gusta la idea, habrá que preguntarle a los demás. ¡Oye Kakuzu!- grita cerca de la puerta, dirigiendo la voz hacia fuera.

-¿Pero que rayos quieres Hidan?- un hombre de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos verdes entra a mi habitación con un notorio fastidio.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al "Hyperactive-Insanity" este año?- interroga Kisame al recién llegado.

-¿Te refieres a lo del festejo?- veo pasar a Itachi por el pasillo tranquilamente, al pasar justo frente a la puerta mira de reojo, baja los párpados y niega con la cabeza.

-Si- me pregunto ¿a dónde ira el Iceberg?

-No, muy caro- responde secamente.

-Nosotros te invitamos- aclara el albino.

-Entonces si voy.

-Disculpen- voltean a verme- ¿podrían ir a arreglar sus planes a otro sitio? Tengo que prepararme para la ceremonia de bienvenida, hum- espero que se vayan de una vez.

Kakuzu observa su reloj de mano, -demonios- susurra.

-¿Qué, uhn?- pregunto curioso.

-Tenemos 5 minutos para llegar- ahora entiendo a donde iba el inexpresivo.

Este grupo de idiotas me ha quitado el tiempo y ahora tengo que correr con toda la velocidad que nunca vi en mi, empiezo a pensar que hay músculos en mis piernas que antes no conocía.

Por fin llegamos jadeantes al auditorio, tomamos asiento y yo agradezco al cielo que no tengamos que estar formados de pie, pues ahora mismo las piernas no me responden.

Tal y como esperaba, esto esta resultando excesivamente aburrido ¿Acaso el director no se da cuenta de que nadie le presta atención? La gente mirando el lugar, escuchando música, mandando mensajes por el celular, conversando a susurros, haciendo de todo con excepción de atender las palabras del tipo con micrófono.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia saco el celular de mi bolsillo y miro la hora. Las 13:00. Gran forma de perder el tiempo. Me voy de nuevo a mi dormitorio para ponerme a trabajar en algo.

-----------------------------------

Después de las intervenciones de mis vecinos y de la ceremonia el día transcurrió tranquilo. Es hora dormir.

Todo esta oscuro, creo que sigo dormido aunque de cierta forma estoy conciente. Siento presión en mi estomago y escucho algo parecido a una respiración. Con dificultad y lentitud abro los ojos, primero veo algo borroso pero todo se va aclarando. Veo unos... ¡¿ojos?!

No me puedo mover, me he quedado petrificado. A un tipo encima de mi con una de sus manos sobre mi estomago y que ahora me mira preocupado, la razon me imagino es porque he despertado. Parpadeo, lo empujo y me levanto. -¡¿Pero que demonios te crees que estabas haciendo, h'm?!

-A... a... ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi no hacía nada malo!- comenzó a gritar asustado, agitando los brazos y aun en el suelo.

Me acerco a él, me inclino un poco, lo tomo del cuello de la playera y acerco su rostro al mio, -mejor que tengas una buena excusa porque sino te prometo que te ahorcaré en este instante, hum- sobre amenaza no hay engaño.

-Tobi solo quería tomar su celular porque se le cayo sobre su cama, senpai- el chico esta temblando.

-¿Senpai?- ¿por qué me ha llamado así? Agito la cabeza, eso no importa ahora – bien, ahí hay una excusa, pero ahora dime ¿Qué haces en mi dormitorio, hum?

-Este es mi dormitorio.

-¿En serio?

-Si, creo que seremos compañeros de cuarto de aquí en adelante ¿no esta feliz, senpai?

En este momento toda mi vida se esta yendo al caño. Tener que compartir durante toda la universidad la habitación con un tipo que, para empezar tiene nombre de perro, luego actúa como un niño de tres años, me dice senpai solo porque si y finalmente... es un idiota.


End file.
